1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp source module and more particularly, to a lamp source module adapted to a projection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the current lamp source modules of projectors adopt ultra high pressure mercury lamps, and the ultra high pressure mercury lamps are a type of gas discharge lamps. To avoid light leakage, the lamp source module further includes a light cover covering the lamp base of the lamp source module from the back of the lamp.
Due to the extremely high operating temperature of the ultra high pressure mercury lamp, cooling the burner of the lamp in operation is required to prevent the burner from burning out. As such, the light cover usually has a plurality of ventilation openings formed on the electrodes at the back of the burner for facilitating the in-flow and out-flow of outside cooling air.
However, the bulb of the ultra high pressure mercury lamp under improper use may explode and cause the lamp reflector for reflecting light to break and the broken pieces of the lamp reflector may be spattered outside the light cover through the ventilation openings. Accordingly, in the conventional technology, a metal mesh is disposed on the ventilation openings to prevent the broken pieces of the lamp reflector from being spattered outside. However, such design causes decreased cooling effects and increased part costs.
Patents pertaining to cooling of lamp sources include U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,285 and US publication Nos. US 20070216874 and US 20080100807.